Afortunadamente
by elenitaZL
Summary: Mello sabía lo mucho que significaba Matt para él. Era su resorte, el mecanismo principal de la complicada relojería, el cable rojo de la inminente bomba. Era un suspiro que le había otorgado la vida. Porque, afortunadamente, después de todo, Matt murió con él.


**¡Muy buenas! **

**Este es mi primer One-Shot en el fandom de Death Note y nadie me da la bienvenida U_U El mundo es cruel. Pienso denunciar a todos los fics hasta que solo queden los míos… ok, no ._.**

**Vale, tengo que explicar esto.**

**La idea surgió de una canción que no es muy conocida. Prácticamente, nada conocida. Es de este año, de mayo, más o menos. La escuché gracias a un amigo y la letra me recordó a Mello y lo mal que lo tuvo que pasar después de salir de Wammy's House. Porque lo tuvo que pasar mal, el pobre. Lo bueno es que tenía dinero y quizá no pasara hambre o frío, pero yo igualmente lo pongo. Me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos :P**

**La canción se llama **_En la pista_**, y pertenece totalmente a **_Sinaia_**. Fanfiction se ha vuelto muy exigente con los link de youtube, así que no puedo ponerlos T.T **

**Esto no es del todo un Songfic. Se puede leer perfectamente sin escuchar la canción, pero la recomiendo escuchar de fondo a la vez que se lee. Al final le da un toque dramático, pero me gusta e_e Para que no se adelante ni retrase el estribillo, empezad a leer cuando suene la guitarra eléctrica. La he escuchado varias veces a ver si me cuadraba, así que creo que está bien.**

**Seguramente, escriba más One-Shot de este tipo. Quiero decir, Songfic o basados en una canción. Hay otra canción más de **Sinaia** que me recuerda a Matt, así que estaré por aquí dentro de poco u.u También acepto que me digáis género, desde romance a… hmm… lo que sea XD, para escribir One-Shot o un fic de One-Shots. Eso sí, los personajes, la historia, las advertencias o el tema lo elijo yo ù_ú **

**Otra cosa. Matt es castaño. ¿Por qué en los fic, fanart, etc, es pelirrojo? Ni idea, no lo sé. ¿Quizá porque le queda mejor? Quién sabe xD Yo le describo como castaño. Yo me le imagino así, le hace más sexy e.e**

**Por cierto, este One-Shot lo escribí el 3 de octubre de 2014, en un día otoñal, cálido y con nubes esponjosas… durante la clase de lengua y literatura :/ No lo pude evitar, tenía la idea desde hacía varios días y vi que el amigo que me enseñó la canción estaba dibujando cosas extrañas (mejor no decir lo que estaba dibujando… ok, estaba dibujando penes gigantes y dragones chinos ._.) así que yo me puse a escribir. Estaba sentada a un lado de la clase y la profesora estaba ocupada corrigiendo un ejercicio, así que… ¿por qué no aprovechar? …Y dicen que bachillerato es serio.**

**Y bien… oh, man, me enrollo como mi madre con la vecina D:**

**Una cosita más… en el estribillo me salto una línea o como se llame, ahora no me acuerdo. Lo que sigue es **_En la pista central_**, pero no lo considero importante para la historia de Mello, así que… pues eso, lo quito. Que Sinaia me perdone XD**

**Ah, y esto no es yaoi. Ya me dedicaré a escribir mucho yaoi entre Mello, Matt y Near. Por parejas, claro… o los tres a la vez e_é**

**Gracias por leer. Trataré de responder los futuros reviews (si hay -_-), pero seguramente se me olvide. Hasta seguro que se me ha olvidado incluir algo en las notas de autor, pero bueno. Mi cabeza es así.**

**Gracias a azucena por su opinión (: sin su aprobación no hubiera subido a ff este One-Shot.**

**Y que quede claro, Death Note no me pertenece ni fue idea mía… por desgracia. Pertenece a los grandes Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, todos los méritos para ellos. Por supuesto, **En la pista** tampoco me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: **Spoilers... y ninguna más, creo. ¿Violencia implícita? Puede ser.

**Rating: **K+, por si acaso.

**Género: **Friendship, Drama.

**Personajes: **Mello, Matt.

**Extensión: **753 palabras, sin contar las notas de autor.

**Resumen: **Mello sabía lo mucho que significaba Matt para él. Era su resorte, el mecanismo principal de la complicada relojería, el cable rojo de la inminente bomba. Era un suspiro que le había otorgado la vida. Porque, afortunadamente, después de todo, Matt murió con él.

* * *

><p>Mello sabía lo mucho que significaba Matt para él. Era su resorte, el mecanismo principal de la complicada relojería, el cable rojo de la inminente bomba. Era un suspiro que le había otorgado la vida.<p>

Tras abandonar la Wammy's House, el mundo que se abrió a sus pies fue catastrófico. Cualquier detalle que perjudicaba a su moral le atravesaba de parte a parte el espíritu soñador e inocente con el que había nacido. Y eso era horrible considerando además que era huérfano de ambos padres.

Las apresuradas carreras por huir de las propias calles de Londres le agotaban hasta dejarlo sin aliento, y tenía que encomendar toda su seguridad en una especie de tutor que le acompañaba a donde fuese.

Pero después de un tiempo, esa seguridad se rompía en cientos de pedazos y la fría hoja del puñal se adentraba en su cuerpo con el intenso dolor de la fe traicionada. Nunca pensó que a alguien tan cercano se le ocurriese atacar por la espalda a un supuesto compañero. Simplemente, veía algo lejano que un amigo pudiera hacerle daño, literalmente. Entonces se veía obligado a cambiar las tornas, herir a su socio y escapar con la mano sujetando la herida ensangrentada.

Era muy duro el mundo exterior. _Aquel _mundo. O corres, o mueres. Eso es lo que había aprendido en todas esas semanas. Cuánto daría por volver al Wammy's House con sus compañeros de clase y, aunque después se arrepentiría de pensarlo, por ser superado por Near. Deseaba volver, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Aquel mundo ya se había encargado de borrar todas sus ilusiones pasadas.

Consideraba a todo ser vivo un claro enemigo, y no se acercaba a nadie a no ser que fuera totalmente necesario. Y por totalmente necesario se refería a salvar el pellejo ante una situación extrema o por cuestiones de comida, agua o, para recalcar, de desnutrición. Nunca pensó que llegaría a ser más delgado de lo que les enseñaban en la escuela.

Cuando por fin consiguió refugiarse en un grupo de su misma calaña, los malditos dioses lo delataban y el asesino de su admirado mentor le arrebataba la solución a todos sus problemas.

Y el infierno le consumía por unos minutos.

Ya no tenía a nadie con el que poder tranquilizarse y dejar todas las preocupaciones en manos ajenas.

Lo pensaba, sería mejor olvidarse del mundo y seguir adelante con el plan él solo.

Pero, afortunadamente, Matt apareció en su camino.

Se plantaba frente a él y trataba de reconfortarle. Pero Mello no estaba dispuesto a sufrir más de lo necesario por culpa de una traición, y lo rechazaba.

Pero, afortunadamente, Matt lo abrazó.

Mello tenía motivos suficientes para estar allí, jugándose la vida, y nadie ni nada podía hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Pero, afortunadamente, Matt le abrió los ojos y le dijo que moriría por él y con él.

Le intentó pegar para quitárselo de encima, incluso el cañón de la pistola se situó entre sus cabellos castaños por la rabia que lo había empezado a inundar. Ese acontecimiento no entraba en sus cálculos, y que Matt lo abrazase y le jurara fidelidad de por vida le venía enorme.

Pero, afortunadamente, Matt lo seguía abrazando y le susurraba palabras sinceras e inmortales. El castaño le decía que no entendería nunca por qué desconfiaba de esa manera de alguien que pasó toda la infancia a su lado, alguien que quería lo mejor para él y que había reído sin parar en incontables veces. Pero que estaría ahí con él, para siempre, estaba seguro. Era lo bastante listo y noble como para asegurarlo.

Entonces la pistola caía ante sus manos temblorosas. Sus lágrimas de furia dejaban ver toda la presión y la tristeza contenida durante años. Y el abrazo fue mutuo. Un abrazo de reencuentro, de amigos, de dolor compartido. Por fin era libre de descargar toda la rabia y el miedo que había sentido. Apretaba su grueso chaleco empapado en humo y dejaba que el llanto fluyera sin importarle su actitud débil e infantil. Más tarde se reprocharía mostrarse llorón ante otros. Pero es que era muy difícil controlarlo. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era la lealtad que casi pudo palpar en aquellas palabras.

Al fin era capaz de confiar en alguien, en su verdadero amigo.

Porque, afortunadamente, después de todo, Matt murió con él.

_Es tan duro encontrar _

_un punto de apoyo en el que poder confiar._

_Sobran los motivos para continuar_

_en la cuerda floja y sin red de seguridad._


End file.
